I Don't Know Why
by Leah Bea
Summary: ::One-Shot:: "He attacked me. His claws ripped through my flesh so easily. Why? Why did he do that? Because he wanted it. That damn jewel."


_**I Don't Know Why**_   
_---Ethne_   
  
---   
  
  
  
He attacked me. His claws ripped through my flesh so easily. Why? Why did he do that? Because   
he wanted it, of course. That damn jewel. The thing I was supposed to protect. It is gone now, as is he.   
I knew I should not. When we first met he said he wanted to become a demon using the jewel. I   
truly thought he had changed. I though he loved me more than the jewel. But no, it was a lie. Every word   
that ever slipped past his lips was a lie. Everything except when he said he wanted to become a full demon.   
I need to find him quickly. I have to save them all. Though I know it is too late for me…   
  
Why? Why was I so foolish? He told me he never trusted anyone. I thought I was different,   
though… I thought he was being honest when he said he no longer wanted to become a demon. Idiot. I was   
always told to never trust a demon. That demons would use you and then destroy you. Ah, but he was a   
demon, not a full one, anyway. Surely I could trust him – even just a little bit. I am a fool. I suppose I   
deserve this punishment.   
  
I know where to find him. It was never really a question of where would he go. The real question   
is whether or not I can make it to that place – to the tree where we met. I've lost too much blood. I can feel   
myself slipping away. I have to reach him, though! I have to see him one last time. I have to know why he   
betrayed me. I trusted him. I thought he would always be there for me. And yet… I am here – dying   
because of him.   
  
He laughed as he did it. I saw his smirk as my blood coated his claws. I saw his eyes sparkle with   
delight as he pulled the jewel away from my falling body. He spoke, but I do not know what he said. I was   
trying to wake up from this nightmare I now realize is reality. It hurts too much to be a dream… I truly am   
going to die, aren't I? But… I'll be ready when I find him. When I see him again…   
  
As I walk I clutch my bow and arrow to my chest tightly. He would pay for this. That jewel could   
not be his. Not if it would be used for such an evil deed. My eyes widen when I notice the blood that pours   
down my arm in small rivers. I suppose I never really realized how badly I was bleeding. I have to hurry. I   
have to reach him soon. Looking ahead I noticed the clearing. In that clearing is the tree… And by the tree I   
know I will find him…   
  
I stop on the edge of the clearing, and watch him for a moment. Anger, hurt, and sorrow well up   
within my body – crushing what remains of my broken heart. He was staring at the tree, but I know he is   
away of my presence. My blood would strengthen my scent - it would be impossible for him not to notice.   
Why did it have to be like this? Why did this have to happen?   
  
He turned his head slightly, looking over his shoulder and meeting my eyes. His golden eyes   
widen as he takes in my appearance. I close my eyes and ready myself for I have to do. When I open them   
again he is still watching me, his body tensing. He growls at me and all thoughts of questioning him disappear.   
He did, after all, betray me. What more would I need to know before I met my grave?   
"Inu-Yasha…" My voice is soft, in it I can hear the love I feel for him. He cringes at the sound   
and I remind myself of what he had done. I cannot let myself be weakened by some silly emotion such as   
love. I ready my bow and arrow and I meet his eyes. My voice is stronger – all hints of affection are gone   
as I speak again. "Die!" I was going to die, I could not deny it – but if I had to, then so would he. In a red   
blur ran toward me. His hand wrapped around my throat and I felt his claws dig into my skin. For a   
moment he looked into my eyes and whispered softly – almost regretfully.   
  
"I'm sorry… Kagome…" I felt a pain in my neck and heard a snap before everything went black.   
  
  
---   
  
  
AN: Gomen. I don't know where this came from. I think I have a thing for Kagome dying… I've written   
another fic that has her die as well… -.- I feel so guilty. Anyway… Um… Yeah. This is the first Inu-Yasha   
fic I care to post. I'm sorry for any errors and whatnot. I originally intended this to be Kikyou's last   
thoughts as she looked for Inu-Yasha. I guess you can tell that it didn't end up as such a fic… Sorry… -.-   
I just realized I could have easily put another twist on it and made it Sesshomaru instead of Inu-Yasha. 0.o   
Tell me what you think, please. Thanks for reading! Any suggestions are accepted – it's whether I actually   
take them into account that I can't guarantee…   
  
---Ethne 


End file.
